charoncontinuumfandomcom-20200214-history
Tolvax
Star System Tolvax is the fifth of twelve planets orbiting the binary star Alpha Andromedae in the Andromeda Constellation. The Alpha Andromedae solar system has a mixture of small rocky planets and gas giants. Geography, Geology & Climate Tolvax is a watery world, with 6/7 of the surface covered in water (although vast reefs of coral-like organisms extend throughout the oceans of the southern hemisphere). The dry land of Tolvax is exceptionally valuable for its mineral content, specifically the crystelline "germaniite" which is a rare mineral that has many uses, including as a potent catalyst used in life-support systems.Without the mineral, colonisation programmes would be severely hampered, and long-distance space travel would be far less easy. In addition, the crystals can be used to focus & intensify laser light through its high index of internal refraction. This property of the crystal allowed for the production of light based weapons. With it's mineral wealth and galactic coordinates, Tolvax was of immense tactical importance in the Colonial Revolutionary Wars. Indiginous Life Significant Locations Colonisation History Tolvax was the eighth planet colonised by the expanding human empire. Originally slated to be sixth in line to be colonised, anomalous atmospheric readings suggestive of traces of toxic gases halted work on colonisation plans until the safety of the planets atmosphere could be ascertained. The readings were eventually shown to be due to transient undersea volcanic activity, and the colonisation process restarted in earnest. Government records show that - as early as 2208 - intelligence reports were reporting disquiet on Tolvax and other colonial worlds and that a revolutionary uprising was rumoured. At least one report pointed the finger at AnonyMouse as a disruptive influence, especially on the youth organisations on the colonial planets. The Central Earth government attempted to legislate against any potential revolts, passing the Colonies Taxation Act, the Open Borders Shipment Act and the Landowners General Tax. On 24th September 2209, Governor Phillip Fletcher made a keynote speech to the representatives of the Earth commonwealth calling for democratic rights for each and every colonial citizen. It was this speech that acted as the rallying point for the colonial worlds to some together to write a treaty of independence in rebellion against the mother world. On 3rd April 2210, communications were lost with Tolvax. There was a similar communications blackout with the planets Parasone , Kara , Lloyd and Eu-Meh . On 5th May 2210, Tolvax was one of five planets that were signtories to The Treaty of Independence from Earth, demanding to set their own economic policy & elect their own governing bodies. All colonies would be free from the fledgling Earth Commonwealth and no planet would declare war or take aggressive action against one another. Governor Fletcher was re-elected by a landslide following publictionn of the Treaty, and it was his leadership and vision that provided the early foundation and cohesion of the emergent Revolutionary worlds. This political success earned Tolvax the dubious distinction of becoming the Commonwealth's prime target. 'Colonial Revolutionary Wars' The First Battle of Tolvax The first Earth ships took many months to reach Tolvax due to the scarcity of Hades Constructs in Independent territory. A sizeable fleet of unarmed ships, carrying nerlyy three quarters of a million military personnel and journalists (including Frank Garrison ) was assembled to convince Tolvax of its error in attempting to breakaway from the Commonwealth. The Commonwealth fleet entered the Alpha Andromedae system to discover that the rebels had launched a blockade in geosynchronous orbit. General Ted Date in command of the fleet ordered the starships to procede with their orders to land on the surface of Tolvax, but the blockade ships encircled the Earth fleet and launched escape pods into the Commonwealth ships. Packed with explosives, the escape pods exploded inside the Earth ships killing almost all the troops, most of whom were still sleeping in cryo-freeze. Of the few survivors, it is Frank Garrison 's first hand report provided the definitive account of the failed mission, galvanizing Earth into an unprecedented military effort. On the Independent side, the defeat of the Earth fleet prompted eight more signatories to the Treaty of Independence . For two years after the First Battle of Tolvax, no retaliation came from Earth and Governor Fletcher suggested in a number of his speeches that the Commonwealth was about to accede to the Colonial demands. However, the colonials were unready to fight the military might of the Commonwealth with a tiny armada of retro-fitted space craft. In 2212, the Independent planets held a televised Governor's Conference from Tolvax, during which the leaders of the rebel worlds demanded that Earth recognise the legitimacy of The Treaty of Independence , or face an offensive campaign. That was the trigger for Earth to step-up its own plans and attack. The Colonial Revolutionary Wars had begun. The Second Battle Of Tolvax The Third Battle Of Tolvax The Fourth Battle of Tolvax Further History & Conflicts Moons Tolvax has three moons: Baldr, Vithar '''and '''Váli, all similar in composition to their mother planet. Category:Planets